1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sending units, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved remote oil tank display apparatus to provide at-a-glance determination of oil volume remaining within an oil tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sending units is well known in the prior art, however these units are normally associated with portable or mobile tanks, such as gasoline tanks within motor vehicles. The instant invention utilizes a remote oil tank volume display powered by a typical direct current battery source step-down transformer to provide visual indication of oil volume within an oil tank. Prior art devices have failed to address the problem of oil tank volume display units wherein individuals of diminished capacity are at a disadvantage in attempting to ascertain the remaining volume of oil existing within an oil tank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,636 to Faus sets forth a metering system utilizing a rheostat device for indication of fluid level within a container. The Faus patent is typical of metering systems for fluid containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,41O to Tobias sets forth a further fuel gauge and circuitry therefore to provide remote indication of fuel level, but as in other prior devices is provided with a constant supply of electrical power during operation of an associated motor vehicle and accordingly does not provide the selective use of the gauge as does the instant invention in use of a spring actuated switch to normally maintain an open circuit until indication of fuel level is desired by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,059 to Noyes sets forth a liquid indicating level for use with a fuel storage tank wherein a magnetic switch upon descending to a relatively empty indicating position actuates a remote alarm for alert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,387 to Todd sets forth a fluid indicator sensor wherein an electrically conductive float is disposed within an encapsulator and is responsive to the fluid level to provide indication. The Todd patent, as in other prior art, fails to provide the details of construction as set forth by the instant application of the instant invention particularly defining a hermetically enclosing housing positioned in sealing engagement of the fuel storage tank and further including a spring-biased switch to actuate an indicator only upon manually depressing the associated switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,998 to Stegner sets forth an LED dIsplay of fuel level within in-ground fuel tanks, but as in other prior devices is in a constantly energized state as opposed to the instant invention to provide indication of fuel level only upon actuation of a spring-biased plunger switch.
As such, there continues to be a need for a new and improved remote oil tank display apparatus which addresses both the problem of adaptability to existing units and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.